Knight in shining armor
by Katheryne B
Summary: Andrea, a language specialist, joins SHIELD to help track a series of prehistorics messages before the enemy does.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Avengers Fanfic…I hope it will turn out well. So basically, Andrea, a language specialist joins the Avengers Team to help solve various crises. She will be pared with Clint (FYI he's my favorite)**

**Mentions of Maria hill/Steve Rogers, Tony/Pepper, Darcy/Clint, Darcy/Loki (yes yes!), Natasha/Bruce and Clint xOC a.k.a Andrea Livingston**

**I, sadly, don't own anything**

Andrea was late that morning. Bad weather and a subway breakdown made her late…she was never late.

When she arrived to her office a Columbia University, her department secretary Jeannine handed her a bunch of mail.

-There is someone waiting in your office Dr Livingston. He said is name was Nick Furry.

_Great! Of all mornings…I have tons of paperwork to see to._

-All right…

Has she walked in her office, she saw a tall one eyed man standing near the window.

_Who is that?_

-Good Morning, I'm Dr. Livingston; my assistant said you wanted to see me, sir?

-I'm Nick Fury; I work for a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. It is my understanding that you are a specialist in Linguistics and languages miss Livingston?

-Yes sir. My area of expertise lies with pre-historic languages like Mayan, Egyptian, and Celtic

-How about Old Norse?

-I know the basics sir…

-Then maybe you could identify this message for me.

He handed her a paper with a series of symbols. Andrea put her glasses on.

-It's difficult to say at first look, but it seems to be a mix of different symbols of various cultures. For one thing these here, are symbols for message, map, and um…possibly a map to some location.

She handed back the paper.

-That's of course very rough…a more extended analysis would be required

-Could you translate the entire message?

-Well I'd have to find the entire symbols one by one but yes, I dare say I could Mr. Fury.

-Good. Because, this message is a question of national security Miss...

-National security sir?

-Actually, Miss Livingston, I'm here to offer you a job in our organisation. To help us understand this messages. It's well paid, you'll have an office with all the equipment you need.

-I'll have to think about sir. How can I contact you?

-We will contact you, thank you for your time Miss Livingston.

They shook hands and Fury left.

The next morning, Andrea arrived at Shield headquarters and was greeted by Director Fury and a tall blond guy.

_Maybe his bodyguard…_

-Good Morning Miss Livingston, We're happy you decided to join us.

-Well, I'm happy too. It sounds like a great challenge and I hope I can be of service.

-Perfect! This is agent Barton, he is assigned to you. So whatever you need don't hesitate to ask him.

She smiled

_My bodyguard then…_

-Thank you Director.

-I'll show to your office Dr.

They walked for a while in the halls, Agent Barton showing her various things about S.H I.E.L.D. They walked pass various agents. One, a women, Barton introduce as Natasha Romanov.

-Dr Livingston this is Agent Natasha Romanov, one of our Top Field agents.

-Hi. Are you the language specialist Dr?

-Well… yes. But call me Andrea please.

-Only if you call me Natasha

They laughed

They arrived later to a huge office, full of technologies, books and computer.

-Whoa…

-Not use to that much tech Doc?

-Well no has much has that no. I did my PHD with books…mainly.

Agent Barton let out a small laugh…then they was silence

-But, like I said, no need to call me doctor all the time…

-I think I'll just call you Doc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter 2!**

**Just so you know, **_**italics**_** are POVs**

**P.S And I still don't own anything…except Andrea**

Clint wasn't sure he liked is new assignment. After Loki and the battle of New York, playing bodyguard/ babysitter and personal assistant to a fancy doctor, wasn't exactly the promotion he expected.

_At least it's better than working with Stark full-time_

He walked in the halls, heading for her office when…

-Hey, Barton!

-Stark…

_Great, he thought_

-Heading for your new job?

-Yeah

-She's nice. I just come from there and she's hot too.

-I suppose. Do you do anything else than check out girls around here Stark?

-C'mon I'm sure you've checked her out too…If not, then you're a fool.

-Right

Clint started to walk away

-Always a pleasure talking to you Stark.

He arrived at her office only to find her standing on a chair trying to reach a book on the top shelf.

_On second thought maybe Stark was actually right…_

She was wearing a mid-leg black skirt and a royal blue shirt

_Very teacher like…but very…hot_

_He signed_

_Oh shit…I hate it when Stark is right_

-Need some help Doc?

-Oh,

-Morning Agent Barton

He grabbed the book for her so she could come down.

_I'm so small, she thought_

-The people that moved the stuff from my office at Colombia to here didn't think when they stored everything. Thanks.

She came down and he handed her the book

_God, he's so tall. _

_I love his eyes they're…_

-No problem. So, I hope Stark didn't scare you off too much?

-Oh him… don't worry about me. He's nothing I can't handle.

She turned to face her computer. There was silence

-I used to argue about linguistics being a real science with my Dad all the time.

-Wait, that's what he came to tell you, that linguistics wasn't a science?

-Basically yes…And don't laugh. It is a science.

-That's so Stark.

-Really?

-Oh yes! Wait till you get to know it better.

Andrea got to work. Although, it was pretty hard for her to concentrate with Clint around.

Around noon, Clint came up to her desk.

-So what do you have so far?

Andrea looked at him

-I'm suppose to update Fury on the progress.

-Oh! Right! Of course.

She projected her work on a big screen and put her glasses on.

-Well, I'm almost at the half of the message. It's basically telling us about an ancient weapon. But there are no specifics yet. Either the rest of the message will be a location or a map to it or, a clue to another message. Cuz, I think the message is not complete. So that's it so far.

-WOW. Good work Doc. Now, I understand why Fury hired you.

She smiled at him.

-So I'll see you later, I have to report all this to Fury.

-Okay.

They eyes met a second…

Once he left the office, Andrea hit her head on her desk various times

_C'mon Andy, get a grip…He's your college for crying out loud_

_He's probably not even aloud to date coworkers_

That same night, Andrea went to dinner at her best friend from Columbia's house.

-So how's the new job Andy? She asked while chopping up some onions

-It's great, it's challenging work. And it's pretty nice to have a break from correcting papers and lectures you know.

-Yeah I bet. Andy I have some great news for you.

Sarah put her knife down.

-What? She said taking a sip from her drink

-Greg asked me to marry him.

-No way! Oh Sarah that's great! I'm so happy for you.

Andrea hugged her friend

-You guys are going to be so happy together.

-I know! And what about you? Meet anyone nice at that new job of yours?

_Yes_

_-_Not really…

Andrea got back to her seat

-C'mon. Out with it, I've known you for too long Andy.

-Okay. Well, he... He works with me. He's the agent assigned to help me if you want and…

-And?

-And I like him! Yes! You're happy know, I've said it.

-Good. Is he nice?

-Yes.

-His he hot?

-Yes…but

-But what Andy?

-It's just that. I'm still recovering from…

-Andy don't! Don't talk about Derek…It's been a year since that. You should move on. And, why not with your hot agent?

-Yeah I guess…

-So he's hot uh?

- Very. I can barely concentrate when he's in the room.

-Whoa Andy. I don't think I've ever heard you talk about a man like that before.

They both laughed.

_**That's it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guys!**

**By the way, I'm open to any ****constructive**** comments. Of if you feel like letting me know that you like the story don't be shy!**

**Cath**

Clint walked in SHIELD headquarters with Natasha that morning.

-So, how's Andrea doing?

-Fine I guess. You guys are friends now?

-Yeah, they are not many girls around so. And she is nice…Really

-I know that.

-Oh c'mon I know that look. I'm sure you like her…She totally your style

-I never said she wasn't. See ya later Tasha!

-Morning Doc

She was sitting at her desk. She raised her head and smiled.

_That smile is going to kill me someday_, Clint thought to himself

He handed her a coffee. Something he started doing a couple of weeks ago.

-Morning Agent Barton, and thank you

-This came in from Director Fury has well.

-Thanks'

-Oh and, Fury wants you to brief the Team this afternoon.

_Great_

Clint and Andrea left around 1 pm for the meeting.

-So remind again who's going to bet there again. You, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark…

-Captain Steve Rogers…that's Captain America

-Right yes

-And Dr Banner., and Director Fury and probably Agent Hill.

-Right. No pressure.

-I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't you do lectures for a living? At Columbia I Mean?

-Yeah but none that concerned national security.

-Relax. You'll be great! You just explain it to them like you explained it to me the other day.

- You're right. I know what I'm talking about…This should be easy.

They walked in the Boardroom. Clint joined the others at the table. Fury was standing behind them.

Andrea set up her computer and projected everything on a big screen.

-Gentleman, Ladies, Director Fury, our team has recently uncovered this message and I've worked ever since to try to uncover its meaning. It's Director Fury's belief that our enemy, Loki, his trying to uncover these messages too because this text talks about an ancient weapon. So far, this fragments, because I think that the rest of the message is somewhere out there, Leads us to believe that

-Only believe? Stark said

-Tony! Will you let the expert actually do the talking? I'm no linguist and you're not either.

-Thank you Dr Banner…And Mister Stark, believe it or not, but you're not the only one with a PHD around here.

Stark smirked and the others laughed

-Anyway, the fragment that I've analyzed so far is telling us a location. Possibly for the rest of the message or the real weapon the message talks about. But, I'm not sure since it seems we're missing a part

-Dr, you think the message is incomplete? Asked Captain Rogers

- Well, it's a possibility Captain…

- A possibility…You mean you're not sure? Asked Tony Stark

_He starting to annoy me_

-Let me ask you something Mr. Stark, how many languages do you speak? And don't bother asking that fancy computer of yours…

-Right. So when you'll be expert linguists I invite you to come and challenge my work.

Stark didn't answer

Both Steve and Clint were laughing. Steve imitating the sound of a plane crashing.

Andrea could help but to laugh a little bit.

- The symbols on the edge of the plank where the message was found are or seem to be chopped…So Captain, to answer your question; yes it's a possibility that there is more to this message.

The whole team went silent.

-So far that's what I've got Director. Any questions anyone?

-Yes. What's the location? Asked Agent Hill

-According to the message its Iceland and the coordinates are the following.

Andrea handed a paper to her and Fury

-Great work Dr. Livingston.

-Thank you sir.

-Captain Rogers, gather a team to go on location as soon as possible

-Yes sir.

-Once again, great work Dr.

Everyone left except Natasha

-Good work Andy.

-So I didn't look too nervous

-No. Not at all actually. And way to go with Stark!

-Thanks.

Clint walked back to Andrea's office

-Way to go doc, answering to Stark like that…That was great.

-Ha-ha. Is he always so….

-Full of himself?

-Yes?

-Very. And I told you, it gets worst when you know him.

Anyway I'm leaving with the team to try to uncover what you found. If you need anything just ask Natasha.

She turned around on her chair to face him

-Okay. Be careful.

Clint leaned on the desk…he was only inches from her face

-Are you going to miss me doc?

_Maybe…YES!_

_-_Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**So for anybody who wondered the meaning of the title…here's part of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cath**

It was late already…but Andrea decided to stay and at least finish was she was working on when something stroke her.

_What if I'm not around?_

_What if the computers broke down?_

_What if?_

-Jarvis?

-Yes Miss?

-Could you make a secured copy of every entry I have on the project? And keep it secret, only to be used in extreme necessity.

-Yes Miss, but why exactly?

-Just in case we need a backup or if they need the info and I'm not around…

-All right. Copying started.

-Thank you Jarvis.

It was late…But Andrea had nothing else better to do. Clint came back from Fury's office only to see her standing there, working.

_She's still here, _he though

She had taken off her shoes and let her hair fall loose.

Clint couldn't take his eyes of her. But, he decided to break the silence anyhow.

-DOC! You're still here? It's late.

Andrea Jumped.

-You scared me! When did you get back?

-This morning. I was debriefing Fury.

-Did you find anything?

-Yes. But I intended to leave it here so you would find it tomorrow. Didn't think you still be here? Don't you have anything to do?

-Oh well I wanted to finish something. She said while turning back to face the computer. She was typing something when Clint spoke

-I have a better idea

-What?

She turned around; Clint leaned in against the desk, both hands on each side of her, blocking her in.

-How about we go out for a drink instead of staying here?

_Really? _

_His he even allowed to ask me that?_

_Shut up…just go. _

Their eyes met for a second.

_You know you want to, she thought to herself_

-Sure. Why not?

-Good. I'll wait for you downstairs.

-Ok

_OH my god! Oh my god!_

_I'm going for a drink with Clint Barton._

They went to local place near Shield…called Ernesto's.

-A beer for me, Clint ordered

-Mojito for me please.

They just talked about a variety of things, their families etc.

-Well you see, my father was in the military. And after my mom died, staying here was too hard for him so he took this embassy job.

-Cool. The moving around all the time didn't bother you?

-Yeah a little bit. But I liked it. I got live in Mexico, China, and London so…

-Is that why you're interested in languages?

-Maybe…yeah maybe. I never thought of it like that but probably yes.

-And you?

-No. It's silly

-C'mon

-Well, my family's was the circus business.

-Really? WOW that's cool?

-Yeah. It was until they died.

-Oh…I'm sorry

Andrea extended her hand and squeezed his.

She smiled.

- Don't be. It was a long time ago. So you like working for SHIELD?

-Yes. I have all the resources and the project is very interesting. I hope when this is over that I'll get to write about or something, it has historical value so.

She took a sip of her drink

-And does your boyfriend agree with you?

_Well well…he wants to know if I'm single_

Andrea moved in closer to the table

-Is this your way of asking me if I'm single agent Barton?

Clint didn't answer

-Well I'm single so there is nothing to say about that really.

They talked and talked. Clint could've just stayed there all night.

-You know, you can tell me shut up. I tend to get carried away and then I just talk and talk and...

Her expression suddenly changed.

-Oh no. she said slowly

-What?

She took another sip from her drink.

-Just someone I don't want to see…my ex to be precise.

The guy was actually walking towards them.

_No! Not tonight!_

-Andy Baby

-Don't you Andy baby me.

-Oh! Hi Andy! Well I'm good Andy, how are you?

-I'm fine Derek. She said bluntly

-What are you doing here?

-I'm having a drink with a college.

-Aren't you going to introduce us?

Andrea rolled her eyes. She wasn't comfortable at all.

-Derek Rolling, this is Clint Barton.

-Nice to meet you Clint.

-Yeah same here

Clint didn't like where this was going…Clearly Andrea wasn't happy about it.

Andrea stood up and faced Derek. She whispered to Derek

-Look I don't want to talk; I don't want to have drinks or anything else. You and I are done. Go away.

-Fine Fine…but we are far from over baby. He said while touching her cheek

Andrea pushed his hand off and sat back. She turned to Clint

-I'm sorry about that.

-Don't be. You can't control him.

-That's a nice way of putting it.

Andrea took her drink and emptied it in one shot and ordered another one

Later, Clint drove Andrea home and walked with her to her apartment door.

-I had a good time. Thanks for the invite Clint.

-My pleasure. I had fun too.

-We should do this more often.

-Yeah…we should.

-Anyway, goodnight. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek

-Goodnight

She closed her door and leaned against it. She couldn't stop smiling.

_I can't believe I kissed him._

Clint left and walked back to his car. He looked back up to her apartment

_You should've kissed her back...you idiot_

Then he heard a car pulling in so fast almost on 2 wheels… Then he heard footsteps and a loud BANG

Then there was a loud knock on the door

_Clint she though_

-Did you forget something? She said while opening the door…her expression quickly changed

-Derek…

-Hello Andrea, where's your boyfriend?

-He's not my boyfriend.

-DON'T LIE TO ME! He slammed the door into the wall and walked in

Andrea jumped

-Derek please, you're drunk, don't do something you'll regret.

Andrea was backing up, trying to figure how to get of there.

-Me regret? No, you are going to regret get rid of me!

-Derek we are over.

-Never!

Andrea was scared.

Derek approached and stroked her hard with his fist. She fell to the floor

-Derek please.

_No! No! Please not this again_

He looked down and kicked her in the ribs

-You and I are meant for each other. We belong together

Andrea tried to get free be she couldn't he was to strong.

Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed Derek and shoved him into the nearest wall

It was Clint.

_Oh god Clint_

-You get of here right now before I use this. he took his gun out and pointed it to Derek's face

-You understand me?

-If I ever catch you here again, I'll hunt you down and kill you! No get out of here.

He punched him several times then he threw him out the door, closed it and locked it. He walked in the kitchen, carefully putting his gun away.

Andrea was curled up in a corner. She was crying.

She looked up and saw him

-Clint, she sobbed

He sat next to her

-Shhh don't worry. I'm here. He won't be coming back I promise.

A couple of seconds passed before either one of them spoke again

-I get why you broke up with him. This isn't the first time he's been violent I suppose?

Andrea mumbled a faint No.

Clint pulled her against him

-Shhh. It's ok now.

Clint waited with Andrea until she fell asleep. Then, carefully locking the door behind him, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short chapter about Clint and the aftermath of what happen to Andrea**

Clint arrived late at the tower (he was actually living at Stark Tower) but couldn't just go to sleep without thinking about Andrea.

He went down to the gym, decided to punch some of his anger out.

He put on some gloves and just started beating the crap out of the bag.

-Can't sleep Clint?

It was Steve

-No.

-Why's that?

-Got a lot on my mind right now Steve. Best to leave me alone.

Clint just continued punching the bag. Steve walked to the bag, holding it in place.

-C'mon…tell me! Maybe talking about it will make you feel better.

-This is making me feel better.

Steve looked at him like if he was saying _really? Liar?_

-You know Andrea right. The linguistics doctor.

-Yes.

-Well, we went out for drinks tonight.

-Right. And that's pissing you off because?

-Just let me finish. At the bar, we meet her Ex. A total jerk.

-Pfff worse than Tony? Said Steve

Clint gave him a killing look

-Right sorry.

-And clearly Andrea wasn't comfortable seeing him. When I took her home he followed us and I was about to leave when I heard her scream and cry. When I got there, he was beating the shit out of her. She broke it off with him 1 year ago because he was violent and it wasn't the first time.

It was silent. Only the sound of the punching bag

-Whoa. I get you feel this way then…said Steve

-You know, I might be a spy, or an assassin. I've killed people for a living. But I will never understand this type of free violence…Never!

-Neither will I Clint. But think on the good side, you were there.

-Yeah, but what if I wasn't.

-Don't think about it. What's done is done. There is nothing more you can do about it.

Clint punched harder and harder and harder

-That son of a bitch…

Then he let go. Took the gloves of and went to sit on the bench where Steve now was.

-So you and the doctor uhn?

-Maybe. Thanks man

-Don't mention it. That's what friends are for.

When Andrea woke up the next morning, she found a note next to her.

_Andrea, if you need anything don't hesitate 587-9685 Clint_

She looked at herself in the mirror; there were no apparent bruises on her face.

_Thank God…Thank God he was there_

But deep inside, Andrea felt like such a coward…

_A coward who needs someone to come to her rescue…yet again._

She just wanted to crawl back to bed and hide.

Then there was a knock on the door. Out of safety she asked:

-Who is it?

-It's Natasha

Andrea opened the door.

-Clint sent me to make sure you were okay.

Natasha came in.

-You want some coffee?

-Sure

Andrea handed her a mug.

-Andy, are you ok?

-Yeah

-No really ok?

-No. But I will be. It's just so hard. I thought I was over this you know.

-You will come over this in time. Don't let it crush you.

-That's easy for you to say…

Both of them went silent. Natasha put down her mug.

-Now! Get up. You'll go take a shower and then we'll go to work and forget about what happened. Ok?

Andrea didn't answer

-OK? She insisted

-Ok.

Both of them stood up. Andrea walked towards the bathroom.

-After that you can tell about your date with Clint, said Natasha with a smile.

Andrea arrived after lunch to her office at Shield, to her surprise Clint was there.

-Hey Doc.

-Hey Clint.

There was silence. She put down her things and walked to him

-Clint I…I just wanted to explain.

-No don't.

-You don't have to explain anything to me.

-Ok. But mostly, I wanted to thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am that you came back.

-Don't mention it. I'm just happy to have come in in time.

-Yeah, Andrea looked down

-Try not to think about it.

- Funny, Natasha told me the same thing.

Clint took hers hands

-But, do me a favor…

-What?

-Get a restraining order for this creep.

She smiled.

-I will.

-Now let's forget about it!

She smiled

**So that's it for this chapter. I know that Clint would probably go and shoot arrows to feel better but I was feeling more up to write a boxing scene ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW!**

**Thank you for the beautiful reviews. I was starting to get worried that all the inspiration I have would go to waste since nobody seemed to like de story but WRONG **

**Now, the next 3 chapters are going to be (or at least I hope they will) very cute and romantic, but, there is an actual plot that involves the avengers and Loki and Andrea…It's in progress**

**Enjoy!**

A couple of weeks had passed since that night where Andrea's ex had showed up.

And since then, Andrea and the team had uncovered more about the ancient weapon that was so appealing to Loki. It was a sort of ancient Spell that could raise a mythical army of immortal soldiers. Totally Loki's style.

But, on the last mission, Steve, Clint, Tony and Natasha actually arrived face to face with Loki on location. He escaped. But, not before the team could bring back the rest of the message to SHIELD in hope that Andrea could break it before him.

-The Son of bitch escaped again! Said Clint while walking in Andrea's office.

-Oh c'mon it's nobody's fault.

-Yeah but I'd like to see him caught once and for all.

- You'll get him next time…I'm sure.

-I still don't get of he escaped Asgard. Thor could have said something at least.

-Well he's the God of lies, he probably, I don't know, charmed his way out of there…Said Andrea

Clint moved and was now standing behind Andrea only a couple inches away, looking at the computer screen.

Andrea could feel his breath on her neck.

_Concentrate Andy concentrate!_

-Made anything out of the next fragment yet?

-No. Only bits and pieces. No full sentences yet, but it might be locating us to the Andes next time. But I'm not sure.

Clint resisted the temptation to just grab her and shove up the nearest wall and kiss her.

Then they heard footsteps

-Stark? She said surprised

-Andy! Can I call you Andy?

-Um yeah…sure. What can I do for you?

-I'm here to invite you to a party. At Stark towers. It's a dressed party. So wear something nice. Something sexy ok?

Andrea rolled her eyes

-Are you saying I can't dress Tony?

-No. Just to wear something different…I bet someone bound to like it, he said winking at Clint

-That goes for you too Archer. Dress nice.

Stark left.

Andrea hand left SHIELD early to get ready for the party. While she was still drying her hair there was a knock on the door.

She went and opened it only to find Natasha and Maria already dressed.

-HI! They both said

-Hi…

-I thought we could have a mini girl party before, said Natasha waving a bottle of wine

-Okay, come on in.

They sat at the kitchen table so that Andrea, from her bathroom, could finish getting ready while talking.

-You girls look good by the way.

-Oh thanks, said Maria

-But you on the other half…please tell me you actually wearing something different than your usual look at this party. She answered

-Why is everybody telling me that?

Andrea was still wearing her robe

-Anyway just let me finish and I'll change for good. Said Andrea

- So are you going to dance with Clint tonight? Asked Natasha

-I don't know…maybe, Andrea said with a smile

Maria almost choked on her drink

-Wait what…what are you having a thing with Barton?

-No.

-But she wants to, whispered Natasha

Andrea signed

-Yes I want too. Happy Nat?

She smiled.

-So he's over Darcy then? Maria said to Natasha

-Who's Darcy? Asked Andrea peeking out from the bathroom

-Oh his ex. She used to work at SHIELD too. Until she decided to run off with Loki.

-With Loki? No way…

-Yeah.

-Poor Clint.

-Yeah, he was pretty shaken up for couples of months

_Well that makes two of us._

-Well I totally understand your choice. Said Maria putting down her glass

- Barton's hot.

-Speaking, the girl who's been shagging up with Steve Rogers for the past month, spat Natasha

Andrea laughed so hard.

-No way! You and Rogers?

-Oh yes! Said Maria with a big smile

-Nice!

- We only have to find someone for Nat now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thank you for the reviews and the support! Love you guys!**

**So here's the actual party!**

**Enjoy!**

Maria, Natasha and Andrea arrived at Stark tower. When they arrived Steve walked towards them.

-There you are. He said to Maria

-I was wondering when you were getting here, he said kissing her

-Oh you know, we just had a little girl talk.

-What did you talk about?

-About you Steve, said Natasha while punching him lightly on the shoulder

Andrea was laughing.

Natasha and Andrea walked in

-Ladies, you both look very nice tonight.

-Thank you Tony. Said Andrea

-Andy, this is Pepper. I don't think you've ever met her.

-Hi! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. She said to Pepper

-Same here.

Andrea was actually looking around to see if Clint had arrived. He wasn't

_Oh well…_

Everyone had fun, talked, dance and drank.

Clint arrived later than everyone else. Has he was getting in he saw Andrea standing in the back talking with Natasha. They were both laughing.

-Hey Barton you made it! Said Stark patting him on the shoulder

But Clint was better occupied. Andrea was a wearing a nice deep blue dress with thin straps on her shoulder. Not those very tight dresses, but it suited very well nonetheless. Her hair was tied up. She looked gorgeous.

_WHOA…_

Clint couldn't look anywhere else. He didn't even hear Tony that was talking to him.

-Want a drink Barton?

-Barton? Hello? Earth to Barton?

Clint wasn't responding

-Tony, I think Clint's a little occupied right now, let's leave him alone, said Bruce while taking Tony away

-Why, where are we going?

-Tony just shut up.

Clint walked towards her.

-Looking good Doc.

Andrea turned around to see Clint.

-Hi.

-I thought you decided to choke us. She said

-No I just had to do something for Coulson before.

-Oh right.

The music changed.

-Want to dance Doc?

-Sure.

He took her hand. It was a nice slow dance. To Andrea's surprise, Clint was actually a good dancer.

-You look very beautiful by the way, said Clint in her ear.

She smiled.

-Thank you.

The music suddenly changed to a more upbeat song…something Latin. To Andrea's surprise, Clint just went with it.

-Am I surprising you doc?

-Totally, she said smiling

They dance for a while, and then stopped.

-Want a drink? Asked Clint

-Yes please.

Clint came back a couple of seconds later, with a mojito for her.

She smiled and took a sip.

-So, his dancing a requirement to work for SHIELD?

-Very funny…But no. it's just me.

-Well it's pretty sexy, said Andrea

_I can't believe I just said that…must be the alcohol._

-Yeah? Clint asked with a smirk

-Yeah.

Then, the sounds of a popular song started and a very drunk Maria arrived pulling Andrea away.

-Andy c'mon I love this song…

Andy laughed and followed Maria, at the last moment turned to look at Clint.

It was getting late. Very late. A lot of people had left the party.

Andrea came out of the bathroom, her hair loose and her shoes in her hands... She was drunk and wanted to go home.

To Clint's eyes, even like that, she still looked very beautiful to him.

-Heading out doc? Clint was leaning against the wall, his shirt slightly opened

_God he's hot…_

_You're drunk Andy…Go home_

-Um yeah, it's late. I just have to get a taxi because I came with Maria and she left so…

She walked towards the elevator.

-I'll drive you Doc.

-You don't mind?

-No, not at all.

They got in the elevator. Staring at each other from one corner of the elevator to another.

_Okay Andy…Now is the time. Ask him to come up with you._

_No you're drunk. Save it for you can enjoy it_

_No got for it_

_Shut up brain, she thought_

Clint, on his side of the elevator, was having the same kind of internal battle.

_Okay Clint. Do something about it. Now's the time. _

_What if she doesn't like me...She kissed you idiot. Of course she likes you_

_Maybe she still recovering from her encounter with her ex…maybe she won't be up to it…I don't want to scare her away._

_Shut up…you idiot… just shut up._

The elevator arrived at the ground floor and Andrea started to walk out

-Andy wait, said Clint

He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. They looked at each other for a split second before Clint lowered his head and kissed her. It was a deep kiss…a kiss that grew harder and harder.

Andrea slowly brought her arms around Clint's neck while his hands rested around her waist. She kissed him back. The elevator doors closed.

Then, only seconds later, Andrea was against the wall. Clint crushing his lips to hers.

Clint pulled away from her, extended his arm and pressed a button on the panel…They were going back up.

He kissed her again. Slowly sliding his hands around her hips

-Wait, where are we going?

Clint grinded and lightly kissed her forehead, then her cheek, her neck and so on

-I live here Andy. I thought we'd skip the drive back to your place, he whispered in her ear

She smiled and looked at him strait in the eyes

-Good idea.

This time, she kissed him. Moved against him and now it was Clint who was against the wall.

They finally got to Clint's floor. The doors opened, Clint boosted Andrea up, she crossed her legs around him has they walked in.

**Hope it wasn't too bad…I'm not very good at writing romantics scenes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now for the cheesy part: p**

Andrea woke up in the morning, her head still resting on Clint's shoulder.

Memories of last night just came right back to her.

_WOW, she thought to herself. I've not felt like this in a long time._

She smiled to herself, slightly tracing lines with her fingers on Clint's chest.

-Morning Doc,

-Morning.

Clint kissed her forehead.

-You know, I've not felt like this in a long time. She said

-Like what?

-Safe…and happy at the same time.

Clint rolled on his side to look at her.

-You know I would never hurt you right?

-I know. It's still a little hard for me sometimes.

-I understand. Just promise me to tell me if ever something I say or do reminds you of him…ok?

Clint cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply.

-You're sweet. But I should get going, it's late already and I have to prepare for a meeting with Fury tomorrow.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

-What?

He rolled over her, pinning her down

-I don't think so, he said.

Then Clint bent down and started kissing her.

-You are not going anywhere.

Andrea and Clint ended up passing the entire together; talking about random things of their lives and having sex.

Later that day, well it was almost five o'clock, they left Clint's apartment.

At her door, they just couldn't stop kissing.

-You know I really have to…get going, she said pulling back a little from Clint

-No. He said softly, almost hiding his face in her neck.

-Screw Fury you'll do the work tomorrow, he said while covering her face with kisses

Andrea giggled and pulled away.

-No really, she said smiling

-Kill joy.

She unlocked her door, then turned around and kissed him one last time.

-See you tomorrow ok?

-Yeah Ok.

Andrea entered her apartment, seconds later she receive a text message

-have sweet dreams about me ;)

**I know, it was short…But in the next chapters the plot thickens…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Like I said, the plot thickens and the next few chapters will be action filled!**

**Thank you for your support**

**Enjoy!**

**Cath**

The next weeks were totally marvelous for Andrea. She never felt like this for a very long time.

Stolen kisses in the halls or in the elevators at SHIELD, late diners at her place or at Clint's.

_Today's going to be a good day, she thought_

She entered her office, put her things down and loaded up; the computer

-Morning Doc, he said kissing her.

-Morning. Are you ever going to call me by my name?

-Nah, Doc fits you so perfectly…Don't you think?

-Well it makes me sound sooo intelligent.

She smiled.

Clint moved behind her, resting his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder.

-I do have work to do you know. If you stay there I'll never finish. I'm almost done, I'm pretty sure I'll have all the answers soon.

-But this feels so good.

-I Know, she said while turning around to face him

They kissed. Clint's hips pushed against hers, bringing her close to her desk…almost on it.

They heard someone clearing their voice behind them. It was Natasha

-You know, I could have been Fury…

-Good thing you're not Natasha. Said Clint

-It could have been Tony. Just imagine how he would not stop teasing you guys…Just keep it quiet. For your own sakes.

Andrea laughed

-So Andy, feeling like having a girl's night out anytime soon? Asked Natasha

- I'd be great. Like you, me and Maria?

-Yeah.

-Well I'm totally up for it, said Andrea

-Yeah me too, said Clint

-What part from girls night out didn't you get Clint? Asked Natasha slapping him on the shoulder

Then, they heard an alarm. Clint and Natasha automatically moved, their super-agent skills kicking in.

-It's probably just a drill; I'll go check it out. Said Natasha

It was a persistent alarm.

- ALL AGENTS TO REPORT TO THE MAIN FLOOR.

It was Fury's voice.

-It sounds serious…said Andrea

Natasha bolted out the door, Clint turned to face Andrea.

-Stay here. You understand. I'll come get you when it's over.

-Ok.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek before leaving.

_What the hell is going on? She thought_

On the main floor, the Avengers were gathering in the board room

-Director what's going on? Asked Steve

-We are infiltrated.

-What?

-How's that possible…

-Sir, various levels are already taken, said Maria

-Ok. Captain and Thor you take from here to the basement levels. Romanov and Barton up, Stark, try to find out where they come from. I want the building to be secured and try to bring some in for questioning.

-Hill?

-Yes sir?

-Go to the communication and surveillance areas try to find out more about where they are and direct the teams accordingly.

-Yes sir.

They all moved quickly, following Fury's orders.

Time passed. Andrea tried to keep busy, until she started to ear gun shots.

-Jarvis, what's going on?

- Sorry Miss, my systems were disabled. I don't have access to anything right now.

Andrea paced around the room.

_Maybe I should get out_

_No! Clint said to stay here._

Andrea hated this.

Then, there was a large bang and a flash of light.

It was Loki.

Maria arrived to the surveillance area.

_They are everywhere, she thought_

Looking at the various screens, she directed everyone but, she didn't see Loki in Andrea's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah! More followers!**

**Seriously I love you guys and thank you for your support.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

All the Avengers were back in the board room. Agent Hill came in right after.

-The building has been search in and out Director. Everywhere is clean. But, some did escape before we could take then in. No sign of Loki anywhere.

-Good. Thank you, Agent Hill.

-Do we know why they attacked in the first place? Asked Bruce

-Well we don't know yet. We are working on getting the security footage, answered Maria

-Why would he possibly risk coming here knowing we were all here including Thor? How come the system did didn't foresee this before the actual attack? I thought since the events on the helicarrier that the systems problems were cleared… Said Tony

-They are trying to figure it out Tony; said Steve trying to defend Maria in his own way

Everyone was arguing

-I still don't get it Clint. Why did he come here? Said Natasha to Clint

-Well it's probably got to do with what Loki's been after all those months and…Clint froze for a second.

-What?

-Oh no.

They all ran to Andrea's office only to find it empty and trashed. It was suddenly very silent

-He came for Andrea. That monster doesn't know what to do next so he came for her.

Clint slammed his fist into the wall.

Then there was commotion. Everyone giving ideas of what they should do.

-Jarvis, get us all the security footage of what happened here right now, said Tony

-Yes sir.

Then, they stopped and watched the footage.

The was a flash of light. A man appeared in Andrea's office.

-Do you know who I am? I'm Loki, of Asgard.

_Shit_

-I figured

-You were not easy to find. But then again I'm surprised they let you here all alone by yourself.

Andrea didn't answer.

-So you're the one who translated the codes for these so called super heroes.

-Yes.

-How did you do it?

-How did YOU do it? She responded

-With magic of course.

-Oh. Well I guess I'm old fashioned then uh? I used books and computers.

Loki didn't say anything but kept looking at her.

-What? Is your magic wand broken?

-Not exactly. But I'd like that these so called Avengers would stop getting there before me. So I'll have to get rid of you. Without you, there are as good as blind.

Loki was smiling

_Where's Clint?_

She looked at the door.

_-_Oh it's too late now; archer boy won't come and save you. He said with a smile.

Andrea looked at Loki right in the eyes

-I'm not afraid of you. She said

-Are you sure?

Loki suddenly shape shifted. Derek was now standing in front of her. Loki laughed.

_Get a grip Andy…This is not real._

_He's tricking you_

Andrea took a deep breath and looked at Loki right in the eyes again

-The minute Clint knows you're here, or that anybody knows for that matter, you are as good as dead. You should let me go and leave while you still can.

Loki laughed.

-Now that I can't afford to do.

_What does he mean?_

- You see, I do envoy taking things from them, especially from Agent Barton. He and I go a long way back.

Loki was circling around the room. He came behind Andrea, sliding his hand on her shoulder. She moved away and pushed his hand.

-Now be nice, and I won't kill you. Just crack the code for me so I can get to the weapon first and maybe I'll let you go.

-What makes you think I'll do it?

-I'm not giving you choice.

-There's always a choice.

Andrea pushed a bunch of stuff off her desk and tried to make a run for the door, but Loki projected another him right in front of her, blocking her access to the door.

-I suppose you think that was terribly clever? He said with a smile

-It was worth a try, she spat

-Well. Let me repeat the deal. Crack the code and then you can go.

-I won't help you. Get this in your head.

-You leave me no choice then.

With a wave of his hand, he pushed Andrea against the wall. She passed out. Then walking towards her, he scooped her up, but not before looking straight at the surveillance camera and smile. Then they left.

Clint couldn't believe what he saw.

-All right team, we have a situation. Seems like our Asgardian friend took someone with him. We will not let him get away with this. Said Fury

-Captain, you'll take Agent Romanov and Mr. Stark and try to retrieve Miss Livingston.

-Yes Sir.

-Um Director, I'd like to participate as well, said Clint

-No agent Barton. Giving what happened last time you were in contact with Loki, I decided you'd stay at the base…

-But sir…

-It's an order Agent Barton. My decision is final. This team can afford for anyone to get compromise once again.

-Yes sir.

-Be ready to depart as soon as you can Captain.

Fury left.

Clint was furious. He put down is bow and left the room. Everyone could feel his anger; the sound of the slamming door was a good sign that Clint was pissed.

Natasha got up to go and talk to him

-No. said Tony blocking her way

-Let me go talk to him, he said.

Clint was sitting in the stairs, his head leaning on the railing.

He heard footsteps

-Leave me alone Steve, I don't feel like talking.

-It's Tony.

_Great_

-I don't feel like talking to you either.

-Look. I know you and I have not always agreed on stuff but listen to this.

Clint said nothing. Tony sat next to him.

-I know how you feel right now. Believe me. I would feel the way if Loki had taken Pepper instead of Andy.

-I should never have left her alone in there.

-Don't blame yourself. Nobody knew this would happen.

-That's easy for you to say.

-I know that. Right now, nothing makes sense to you. And the fact that Fury is benching you on this, sucks I know. But he's right.

-Right? What the Fuck Tony?! Clint stood up grabbing Tony big the collar of his shirt and shoving him the wall.

-Giving your history with Loki, emotions could be clouding your judgement has it is doing now. Thor's not coming either you know. Fury needs stable people for this.

Clint let go of Tony.

-Now listen. Don't worry , we will bring her back. I swear to you, on Pepper's life, that we will.

-I appreciate it. I really do. But I should be out there too Tony. Loki took her because of me.

-No he didn't.

Clint gave another _What the fuck_ look to Tony.

-He took out our language specialist. This has little to do about you. I'm sure that if the person solving these messages were a guy and weighing 400 pounds the same thing would have happened…You'd just be less emotional about it…I think

The thought actually made Clint smile.

-You're a jackass you know?

-Yeah…But I'm a rich Jackass who's now leaving to save your girlfriend.

Has Tony was leaving,

-Hey Tony? Said Clint

Tony looked back

-Sorry about the…the wall thing…

-Don't mention it.

A couple of minutes later, Clint was watching them prepare the jet to leave.

-Don't worry ok, said Natasha. She hugged him and got in the jet.

-Yeah we got this Clint, said Steve

Clint just nodded has they left.

**Bet you guys weren't expecting a Tony pep talk : p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear followers, once thank you for your support and beautiful reviews! Here is the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

In Loki's hideout

Andrea woke up in a strange place with a terrible headache.

_Loki…Right…Where Am I?_

Andrea looked around, but it was too dark. She tried to get up but, when she tried to put weight on her left arm to get up, it hurt like hell. She finally managed to get up and walked around.

_Must have broken something when Loki attacked me._

Andrea was in some sort of cell. It was dark.

Then, the door opened and someone grabbed her and led her out. They walk for a few minutes and then they entered a big room where Loki was.

-Welcome back Miss Livingston.

Andrea didn't answer. Loki walked towards her.

-Now that you're up and about, you can start working, he said pointing a table for her to work.

Loki laughed a little.

They left her alone.

Andrea couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. So, she just sat there and waited.

Time passed. When Loki came back, it didn't take him long to figure everything out.

-I told you I wouldn't help you, she said.

-So you can kill me, I don't care and I won't help a criminal monster. She said trying to master as much courage as she could.

He slapped her.

-Now that would defeat the purpose. I'm simply waiting for Agent Barton to show up, and then I'll kill you.

Then, the same way he did back at Shield, Andrea was thrown against the wall.

Knowing that it was useless to keep her, they brought her back to her cell and threw her in.

Only when she was alone that Andrea closed her eyes, trying to pull back her tears. Her arm hurt like hell.

She tried focusing on happy memories, a technique she use to do whenever her ex would beat her up…Right now, her only good memories were memories about Clint. Truth was, she missed him terribly and hopped very much he was coming to save her.

*Flashback*

It was Monday after Stark's party. There was meeting at Shield, all the team had to assist including Andrea. Clint was sitting opposite her and couldn't stop starring at her, sliding his foot up and down her leg. Andrea, always professional, tried very hard to ignore him but it was very difficult. She kept whispering to him to pay attention.

When the meeting was finally over, everyone left and Clint and Andrea walked in the elevator.

Slowly, he slid both hands around Andrea's waist, closing in around her to kiss her neck…

Then, people just started to get in. Clint shrugged.

It was the longest elevator ride ever for both.

The last person finally got out

-See ya around Barton, he said

-Yeah see ya…

Andrea started to laugh, but Clint stopped her by pining her against the wall

-Alone at last, he said

He kissed her hard on the lips. Both of them couldn't stop themselves. The kiss grew hungrier. Clint grabbed her waist so that her legs would cross around him. Andrea's hands moved to his belt buckle, trying to get it to open.

When air was necessary, Andrea pulled away.

-We are so getting busted

Clint gave her a wicked smile. He extended his arm and pressed the alarm button. It stopped the elevator between two stories. Andrea looked a little worried.

-Don't worry; I'll fix it when we're done. He winked at her and resumed kissing her. Nobody ever noticed both them getting out 10 minutes later.

Thoughts like that actually made Andrea feel a little better…But it didn't make the fear go away.

In the jet

Steve was standing behind Natasha's seat

-I'll hope we'll be there in time. I hope she's all right. He said

-I hope so too. Clint's never forgive himself if she isn't. Said Natasha

-Do you know where we are going? Steve asked Tony

-Well, Bruce and I went through the copies of her log and according to the last locations, we were actually able to narrow it down only to three places. Of course we have to go the each of them but it's better than to go in blind, said Tony

_Hold on Andy, Thought Natasha_

_Just hold on…_

Back at Shield, Clint was sitting in the boardroom, trying not to think too much about Andrea or Loki.

_It's too long…It's taking them too long_

-You must care about her very much, said Thor, coming in the room.

-Yeah I guess, mumbled Clint

-I'm sorry my brother did this. I'm sorry he took Andrea away from you.

Clint didn't move at all.

-It's Andrea right? Thor asked Maria who was coming in, two cups of coffee in her hands. She gave one to Clint.

Maria nodded.

-Your brother is a monster. He should be locked up forever. Said Clint bluntly

-Believe me; I want nothing more than for Loki to pay for his crimes. Nobody deserves that…has hard at it is for me to say.

-Well he keeps escaping from you doesn't he!

-I'm almost wondering if you're not letting escape every time, in hope that he'll mysteriously come back to the good side. Clint spat

_That's harsh, thought Maria_

Thor got up to leave. He could have answered to Clint, but he didn't. He looked at Maria

-If you need me, come get me.

She nodded.

Maria sat next to Clint.

-That was harsh.

-I can't help how I feel Maria.

Clint got up. Maria put down her cup hard on the table.

-Damn it Barton, everything is not about you. You're not the only who's sorry ok?

She was angry and sad at the same time; Clint could feel it in her voice.

Clint said nothing but turned around to look at her.

-She's my friend too you know? I'm as much worried as you are. In fact, everybody here is worried. Including Thor. You don't need to act like a jerk to everyone. We get that you're upset. And guess what: we are upset too…I'm upset too

-Maria, I know that Andy is your friend but…

-No you don't know, she said quietly

-It's my fault she was taken. My job was to check the monitors and I didn't look at hers. Worst, I didn't think about her. She was defenceless. Now she's gone, she might even be dead and it's all because of me. Said Maria trying to pull back the tears in her eyes.

Clint sat back next to Maria and took a sip from his coffee.

Maria took a deep breath

- I'm sorry…I kind of lost it just then, said Maria

-It's alright. I lost it too. Answered Clint

-I guess, a bunch of us forgot about her during the attack.

-Yup…

-What a fine pair we make right now ugh? Clint said.

Clint took another sip of his coffee. He looked at Maria

-What did you put in this coffee?

-Whisky.

-Whisky?

-Yeah, from Fury's office…he thinks I don't know where it is but I do. I kind of need it right now.

Both of them busted out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Followers, here's the next chapter and, before you go any further let me tell you this ****DO NOT WORRY**

**Enjoy!**

Every morning or at least Andrea thought it was morning, someone would come get Andrea and bring her to a room where she was supposed to solve the message for Loki. Since she didn't want to get hurt anymore, she decided that she would have to cooperate with him at some point, plus maybe he wouldn't kill Clint…

_I have to do something_

Andrea looked around the room. It came to her then.

Andrea started scribbling down on paper various things. Scratching some of them out, circling etc. Making it look like she was really working on it.

_He has to think that I'm working on it._

Loki came in, almost surprised to see her sitting and actually working.

-So Miss Livingston, your finally came to your senses. Have you found the final location?

-Well, I think yes

_Keep busy, just keep busy_

He took her paper.

-So this is it?

-I think yes

Loki slammed his fist on the table.

-Miss Livingston you are not lying to me?

-No.

-Are you sure?

_Shit_

Andrea didn't answer, instead she just looked and him strait in the eyes.

-So you value your life after all.

-But don't think that by helping me I'll spare your lover Agent Barton. Loki said.

-So let me ask you again, Is this the real location?

-Look. I'm working with what you got here. From what I have its there. If not, well it just doesn't exist.

-Of course it exists.

-Well history can be wrong sometimes. It might be just a stupid legend.

Loki smiled and laughed.

-Well, if you are wrong or if you are trying to play a trick on me, I know exactly where to find you…

Loki left

Andrea signed with relief.

Truth was, she actually had solved the message a while ago, but just didn't want Loki to find it. She also wanted to buy some time for someone to get come get her…if, they were looking for her.

Time passed, and Andrea was tired. But suddenly, she heard loud noises…like an airplane.

_They are here…_

_Clint…_

Andrea got up and opened the door. Seeing no one, Andrea started to run like crazy through the halls. She didn't know where was going but at least she was getting out. She heard voices behind her. She saw three men.

They were after her. They threw things, they shot at her… At one point, Andrea was hit, but she ignored the pain on her left side and the blood and continued moving.

The jet

The other two places had been useless. All three of them secretly hoped this was good and it was really one of Loki's hideouts.

-Ok team, this is it. It has to be Steve

Tony put his Ironman mask on while Natasha was unhooking her seat belt.

-We will split. The First who finds Andrea, tells the others and we all meet back here.

The two others nodded.

-And remember, nobody takes Loki alone

They were still behind Andrea, she could hear them.

_Shit, what do I do?_

It was a real maze. She didn't have one clue where to go, she didn't even know if it was the good direction.

She lost her focus for one second, enough for her to bump into something…or someone

It Was Steve.

Andrea screamed, thinking it was Loki.

-Andy, Andy it's me. It's Steve.

-Oh... Steve…It's just you. God I'm happy to see you.

She hugged him for a second

-We have to get out, they were behind me.

-Andy move. He said

Andrea got down as Steve threw his shield, slaying the three men that were chasing her.

-Are you all right? He asked helping her up

-I'll be fine, let's go.

Andrea was still ignoring the jolt of pain on her left side

They started running back towards the jet. She heard Steve signaling the others to return to the jet.

-Where's Clint? She asked

-Oh Fury wouldn't let him come, just in case Loki or him would decide to beat the shit out of each other…Where is Loki anyway?

-I don't know. I'll explain later but I think he may have bailed when he heard you guys.

They finally arrive at the jet. Natasha and Tony at the same time

-Andy, thank god you're safe, said Natasha

-Good to see you Andy. Said Tony

-I can't tell you how happy to see all of you right now and…um…

Andrea felt a sudden vertigo, she leaned on Steve for support.

-Andy you all right? Asked Steve

-I…a…I…I don't

Andrea fell unconscious to the floor. She was bleeding.

-Oh my God, she's bleeding. Said Tony

-All right, everybody back in, let's move out. NOW! Said Natasha taking her post at the front of the jet.

They took off. Tony and Steve were watching Andrea.

-Base, this Agent Romanoff; we will need a medical team STAT.

-roger that Agent Romanoff. What's your ETA?

- ETA 30 minutes out.

-We have to put pressure on the wound, said Steve

- I don't know Steve, there's a lot of blood…said Tony

-Look we're not going to let her bleed to death ok? Said Steve

-And someone should tell Clint, Steve added

Natasha was going to do it but Tony beat her to it.

-Barton, its Tony, do you copy?

-Talk to me Tony

-We got her. We're on our way.

-His she all right?

Tony didn't know what to say, but he didn't have the heart to lie to him either

-TONY?

-She's hurt Clint. It's pretty bad.

When they finally got back to base, the medics took Andrea to surgery right away. The rest of the team was greeted by a very silent, almost shocked Clint but also by a very hysterical Maria who couldn't believe what was happening.

Fury, came out has well. He walked towards Steve who was trying to contain Maria.

-Captain what happened? Where's Loki? Did you find the …

-Sir! With all due respect, now's not the time…

All of them walked away, following the medics.

**Ok I know you probably all I hate me right now, but like I said before ****DO NOT WORRY****!**

**Next chapter is almost done…I'm just polishing it **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry if you all freaked out after reading the last 2 chapters…but I had to put in a little drama.**

**Thnk you all for your support and interest and special thanks to Shawna, my biggest fan :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

When they brought Andrea out of surgery, Clint was already waiting. The sight of her all messed up with bandages and all was a little scary to him at first. He constantly had to remind himself that at least she was alive.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the doctor

-The surgery went well. She'll make a full recovery.

Clint looked back at Andrea then back to the Doctor

-I know that seeing her like this probably scares you but, have faith. Now, all she needs is time to recuperate and gather her strength. She'll wake up soon enough you'll see. Said the doctor

-Will she still have pain or stiffness in her shoulder? Asked Clint

-it's a possibility. But when she wakes we'll have her consult a physiotherapist to be sure.

-Thank you doctor

-Your welcome.

-If you need me or if you have more questions just ask the nurse to page Doctor Lee.

Has the doctor walked away, Clint walk in Andrea's room. He took a chair, brought it up next to her bed and just sat there.

Andrea woke up feeling terribly groggy. Her left arm was all wrapped up in bandages and her shoulder hurt like hell.

She remembered most of what had happened. She remembered running and bumping into Steve and getting to the jet but after that…it was a total blank. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see Clint sleeping half on a chair and with his head on her hospital bed. A warm feeling went through her, a feeling she hadn't felt in the last few days.

She took out her good arm and shaked him a little. He woke up in a jolt.

-Hey, she said softly

-Oh my god, Andy you're finally awake. Are you feeling all right? Clint looked really concerned.

-My shoulder hurts but I'll be fine I think.

Clint moved his chair closer took her hand and kissed her palm.

-Andy, I'm so sorry this happened. I shouldn't have left you alone in there…I

-Shhh. Don't blame yourself please. It's nobody's fault. I'm pretty sure Loki disabled Jarvis before he arrived and that's how he got in and out unnoticed.

-That's not the point…

-Don't do this to yourself. I'm fine now…let's focus on that.

Clint got up.

-I know someone else who's going to be real happy that your awake…In fact I'm doing to go get her now.

Andrea looked a little puzzled

-Maria.

-Oh! She smiled

-She felt pretty bad too, so she's going to waltz in here and apologize…So…

He turned around.

-Hey, she grabbed his arm and pulled him against her, locking her eyes in his

-Don't I get a real kiss before you go?

Clint smiled and kissed her fully on the lips. Andrea moved her hand in his hair.

-I missed you too, he said, smiling against her

They kissed again.

-While you're out, go get Fury for me will you. Said Andrea

-Andy, you just woke up surely this can wait, he said while holding her hand

-No it can't. You don't understand. I led Loki on a false trail. I know where he is. You can catch him.

Clint's face lighted up.

-You do?

-Yes!

-You did that?

-yes…

Clint smiled and kissed her.

-You're a genius. He said

He suddenly felt very proud of her, that after all she'd been through she actually tried to stop Loki.

-Oh well you know, I may not be a superhero like you but…

He silenced her by kissing her again.

-Then you'll just be my superhero.

She smiled at the thought

_God I love him… _

-I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere.

-I won't.

Clint came by later, actually it was almost night fall.

-Hey, he said

-Hey

-How are you feeling?

-Ok. The doctor just came by; she said I'll be fine. My shoulder will be stiff for a while but that's it.

-That's great. That's really great. Said Clint

-Now, C'mon move over will you? Asked Clint

Not really understanding why, Andrea move to the left. Clint got on the bed, lying next to her. He gently slides his arm around her wounded shoulder and brought her against him. Andrea placed her head on his shoulder.

-This feels real good, she said

-I know, I wanted to do this for a while now.

He kissed her forehead

-How long was I gone? Asked Andrea

-3 days

-Wow…

-I'm sorry I didn't come to look for you…Fury

-Shhh. Steve told me. I understand. Actually, I'm even grateful because that was Loki's plan. He was waiting for you to come, then he would have used me as bait and he would've killed you…then me probably.

-Well thank god it's over now.

There was a moment of silence.

Andrea looked up at Clint

-What did I do to deserve a man like you? After Derek I thought I would be never meet anyone …Asked Andrea

-Well I think it's more the other way around. What I have done to deserve someone like you?

Andrea smiled

-You said once that you've never felt like this for a long time, well neither do I.

They just stayed that way until slowly, Andrea dozed off and fell asleep…later on, so did Clint.

A couple of hours later, Doctor Lee, how was on call that night, passed by Andrea's room.

Visiting hours were way over, but seeing them like that, was just so…so peaceful. Since they didn't look very armful, she left, letting them sleep in peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another cutie chapter for you my loyal readers!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Ever since Andrea was out of the hospital, Clint had insisted she come live with him at the tower until this thing about Loki was cleared. Andrea had to admit she found it incredibly romantic even though it's was more for her safety than anything else.

But, today was not a good day. Even if the doctors had to her cast off (finally) this morning, she had a meeting with Fury. In which, he basically told her that her super false trail she had left Loki didn't work has planned and that he escape…yet again. And to make matters worst, every pointed in the direction of Loki finding his super famous ancient weapon that had the possibly to wipe out mankind…yet again.

With that in her head, Andrea came home before diner and poured herself some wine. She just stood there against the kitchen counter, thinking about her life, about Clint and drank her wine.

Clint came home a little later.

-Hey, he said, walking towards her and kissed her on the cheek

-They finally took your cast off. Good isn't?

-Oh yes, she said with a fake smile

Something was bothering her, he just knew it.

-C'mon, out with it. What's wrong?

-I had a meeting with Fury. He told me the Loki escaped and all and that basically my super false trail didn't work.

She took a sip of whine.

- Don't worry about that. Fury always sounds super pissed.

-I know. But it felt good to know that, after what I endured with Loki, I had, in some small way, took my revenge against him. And I was really hoping we would catch him. And…

Clint silenced her with a light kiss.

Putting down her wine glass, he took both her hands and said with a wicked smile

-How about, we stop thinking about Loki?

Andrea didn't say anything and kept frowning like a teenager.

-Cuz I can think of a lot of thing we can do instead, especially now that you have your two hands back…Clint said with a smirk has he was caressing her waist.

Andrea smiled a little. Clint brought her chin back up to stare at her.

-That's better

Then he kissed her. Slowly, but passionately at the same time. They slowly walked to the bedroom, tugging their clothes off one by one.

Later on, in bed, Andrea was resting against Clint's chest, while he was caressing her hair.

-You know, if ever you want to talk about what happen in there with Loki, you can talk to me you know? Or if it's easier for you, you can talk to Natasha or to Maria…

Andrea looked up

-Anyway what I mean to say is that I'm here for you if you need me.

-I know. And I thank you for that. But I came to loath Loki as you do. Plus, he keeps escaping and winning and it's pretty damn frustrating.

-Believe me I know.

-And now, he got his hands on the stupid undead army…the sucker manage to wheel its power.

-What did it came with an instruction manual or something? Clint said laughing.

Andrea wasn't laughing at all.

-Andy it's just joke…

-Well basically it's written on the wall how to activate it so…

Andrea expression suddenly change

-Wait a minute.

-What?

-An instruction manual! Yes! Clint you are a genius.

Andrea bent over a kissed him quickly and got up. She threw on the nearest clothes she could find while talking to herself

-I can't believe I didn't think about this….Right in my face, the answer was there all along and...

Although the sight of Andrea complete freaking out was actually hilarious to Clint, something still puzzled him

-Excuse me, but I fail to see how I'm the genius?

Andrea went back and sat on the bed

-Clint, if it's written on the site how to use and how to control this army of unkillable creatures, then, it's probably written how to shut it or how to turn it of…

-Right…

-Don't you see, if I just translate the instructions we can stop Loki and the possible destruction he will cause. That means we can stop him. And I was thinking, maybe Stark and Banner can build some sort of Anti-Loki cell or something?

-Ok yes. But what if this army is on its way already?

-Well hum, we don't know that for sure…

Andrea got back, pacing around the room, brainstorming

-We…we send our own immortal soldiers like Dr Banner and Thor and maybe Tony and then, we send someone real quiet like Natasha to close the stupid thing. And voilà we get Loki.

Clint smiled

-You're really starting to get a hang on this spy stuff un?

Andrea had already left the bedroom

-Yeah, who would have thought about that, less than a year ago I was still just a single, plain university professor. She said from afar

Clint got up and followed her.

-Now all I need to do is present this Fury and, she looked at the time on her phone, maybe I can talk to him now…And

Suddenly, before she could say anything else, Clint grabbed her like a potato sack and threw her over his shoulder ignoring her complaints and her laughs. He walked back the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

-Fury will wait…And so will Loki.

He slowly crawled over her, supporting himself so he would not to crush her with his weight and kissed her cheek then her neck at the exact spot he knew she wouldn't resist, sliding his right hand up and down her tight, then under her shirt while kissing her.

And it worked. Andrea's clothes came off has quickly has they came on, then she caved in

-Yeah… mumbled Andrea in between Clint's kisses

-Maybe Fury can wait after all…

He kissed her fully on the lips this time, slowly deepening the kiss until he pulled away slightly

-Good answer.

Clint rolled over his side bringing Andrea up against him

There was no way he was letting her go like this. They were kissing again, both of them surrending to the desire they felt for each other. While rolling in the sheets, Clint took Andrea's hand, slowly bringing it up above her head, intertwining his finger with hers as both of them reach their peaks.

Later on, with Andrea resting peacefully at his side, Clint thought to himself:

_I could stay here forever_

It was then that he realised that he really loved her.

**The end is near my friends. I think maybe 2 or 3 chapter at the most**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello dear followers!**

**So this looks likes the second to last chapter of this story.**

**But, I may have an idea for a sequel. It will depend on how much inspiration and time I have (joys of still being in school). But none the less, stay tuned.**

**Enjoy!**

Andrea stood in Fury's office the next morning. She told him the plan she had thought of the night before.

-So you figured all this, by yourself, Miss Livingston?

Andrea swallowed hard

-Yes sir.

-Relax Miss Livingston, this is the best plan I've heard yet.

Andrea smiled trying to contain her joy in front of her boss.

-Can you brief the plan later once the arrangements are made?

-Yes sir.

-Good. See you later Miss.

Andrea walked out of Fury's office, nearly jumping into Clint's arms.

-Fury bought it! I'm briefing you guys later!

-That's excellent.

Looking around making sure there wasn't too much eyes on them, Andrea kissed him hard.

After that long kiss, she slipped out of his arms and headed for her office

-See you later ok? She said with a smile.

The next day, the entire plan was worked out. Everybody knew what to do. Thor, Tony, Dr Banner and Steve were to contain most of the battle in one place where as Natasha would infiltrated what was now Loki new base and try to shut down this army and, if they had chance, contain Loki has well. And this time, he was not going back to Asgard. They had their chance to keep him in prison but they failed. Dr Banner and Tony had devised a sort of cage, powered by a variant of the ark reactor that would enable Loki to use some of his powers, mainly the ones that permitted him to project himself elsewhere.

Clint, as usual protocol dictated, was to act has back up for Natasha. Not very different from the battle of New York but, then again, Loki wasn't very original.

Andrea, on her side, had worked all night trying to figure out the key of these inscriptions on the surrounding walls.

Once she did, she transmitted all the info to Natasha.

The teams were about to leave when Clint came in her office, with his Hawkeye gear on.

Andrea hated to admit it but it was a little scary to see him like this. It's not that she didn't trust him…she knew what he did for a living, she knew how dangerous it could be, but it was still a little scary.

Actually, all she wanted was for him to make it out in one piece.

-Hey, he said coming towards her.

-Hey.

- So um, while we're all out I want to go and stay close to Maria, in case Loki would try to come at you again. Since she stays at base and all it should be safe.

-Ok.

Andrea didn't really know how to act nor did she knew what to say. Clint took her hands in his.

-I know that look. I know how you must feel right now but don't worry. I'm good at what I do.

-I know that. I'm just worried a little…

-And it's your plan by the way, so it's bound to work, he said with a smile

Andrea laughed.

-That's better. I rather see you smile than freak out.

Clint leaned in and kissed her.

-Just promise me you'll come back in one piece. Said Andrea

-I promise.

He kissed her again. Several small, yet passionate kisses, which made Andrea's stomach almost, twist itself out.

Andrea pulled back, putting her hands on his broad shoulders

-Go!

-Go save the world! She said with a smile

-I will.

He kissed her one last time and, resting his forehead against hers

-When this over, you and I will take a long vacation, away from all this and everyone in it…what do you think?

Andrea smiled

-I'd like that. I'd like that very much. But, it has to be some place sunny.

-Oh yeah sunny and very hot. Where we'll have nothing better to do than make love on the beach, he said with a wicked smile. But Andrea felted that he was really sincere about it.

Andrea looked at him strait in the eyes

-Deal.

She tiptoed and hugged him the hardest she could.

-Be safe.

-I will…I promise.

Has she walked away, he pulled her against him

-I love you Andy. Just remember that.

-That's convenient, because I love you too.

**One chapter to go my friends!**


	16. Final Chapter

**Hello dear followers. So like a said this is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank you all for your support and interest in my story!**

**Now, I may have an idea for a sequel…So if you feel like reading another Andrea/Clint story just let me know.**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

Andrea was pacing around the control room where Maria was keeping an eye on the team.

-You know, it will pass way faster if you stop pacing like that. Plus it's driving me nuts. Said Maria

Andrea sat next her.

-Sorry. It's just that I feel so helpless now. And I am worried… Just a little. Said Andrea plainly

-Yeah well it's normal. Don't worry too much, they'll come back soon enough I'm sure. Said Maria with a smile.

Then everything started going south.

Thor, Hulk and Iron Man were actually doing pretty good at containing the creatures away from too much civilization…but more and more kept coming.

-So Legolas, you guys going to shut this thing down anytime soon? Said Iron Man

-We're trying, we're trying but we have to clear the way first

Andrea could hear weird ambient noises that sounded like dying things. Probably from Clint's and Natasha's shots.

-They're everywhere. She heard Clint say

-Natasha what's your status? Asked Maria

-I don't have a clear road to the entrance yet.

Maria didn't say anything. She was worried…Andrea could tell.

Then all communication stopped.

-What just happen? Asked Andrea

Maria turned around on her chair

-Does anybody copy?

-Iron Man, I copy

-Thor, I copy

-Captain America, I copy

But no Hawkeye and no Black Widow.

Maria turned around to face Andrea.

-DON'T PANIC! She said.

-Right…

-Tony, communications were lost with Hawkeye and Black Widow.

-Euh Ok…Right. Captain, Hulk you guys got this?

-Yeah go go! They heard Steve say

Iron man left the battle to join Clint and Natasha.

_God I hope he's alright, she though_

There was a big commotion and Loki suddenly appeared in, right in front of Clint.

Clint loaded an arrow.

-Agent Barton, we meet again.

Clint kept his bow and arrow strait at him

-I suppose Miss Livingston made it out alright? He said with a smirk

-Yeah, but no thanks to you. Said Clint

Clint moved forward, not letting Loki out of his sight

-She is quite a woman you know?

-You listen to me right now, if you ever go near her again, I will personally kill you?

-Is that why you are here? Are you here to kill me Agent Barton?

-No…I'm here to contain you.

_C'MON Natasha move_

-And you came alone? Not very wise

_The son of a gun didn't even notice Natasha_

Then, Tony came in flying in, hitting Loki on his way. He swiftly landed on his feet, aiming his guns at Loki

-No he didn't come alone.

Tony looked and Clint

-Thought you could use some help. They lost the comms at the base.

-Thanks Tony.

-There is no stopping me this time Avengers. Said Loki

-Really? Are you sure? Cuz I think something escaped you this time

-Nat how's it going? Said Clint with a smile

Loki suddenly had a flabbergasted look on his face. He had realised what was Natasha's plan

-I'm shutting down now!

There was a bunch of load noises, the earth trembled a little and suddenly, everything stopped.

-Face it Asgardian, you lost…Again… Now, you are coming with us, said Tony

Tony put on Loki his new invention, so-called "anti-god of lies" handcuffs that prevented Loki from projecting himself elsewhere and lead Loki outside.

Clint stopped right in front of Loki and Tony. He punched Loki hard in the gut.

-This was never about her; it was about me all along, said Clint

-If it makes sleep at night Archer

Clint punched him a second time. He would have kept going if Natasha hadn't come in

-All right let's get out of here please. Said Natasha

They went back to jet, Tony following them outside.

-Hey Legolas. Do me a favor and call your girlfriend. Maria said she's driving everybody out.

Clint smiled to himself and laughed.

Maria finally came out of the control room, of which Andrea had been nicely kicked out of because she was freaking everyone out.

-They are on their way back. She said slowly

Andrea felt so much relief. Not only for Clint but for everyone else as well.

Maria handed her a phone.

-Clint wants to talk to you. She said.

-Hey, said Andrea while taking the phone

-Hey, just to tell you we're heading back.

Andrea smiled. The sound of his voice was suddenly so calming to her.

-Thanks for letting me know. I panicked a little when we lost communications…

There was a silent moment. Clint, on his side of the world tried to contain his smile

-Anyway you can go home. I'll be there soon.

-Ok.

-See you later

-Yeah. See you later.

She handed the phone back to Maria and left the base to go back home. Andrea felt good, knowing her love was coming home safe and sound.

Andrea waited at Clint apartment. Remembering what Clint said, she thought

_You can go home_…did he mean her apartment…or his…

She decided to wait for him anyway at the Tower. She sat on the couch, open the TV and started zapping through the channels…

It was getting late and Andrea couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep, curled up on the couch waiting for her knight in shining armor to come home.

Clint was exhausted. Finally, entering his apartment, he smiled at the sight of Andrea on the couch.

Putting his stuff down, he walked to the couch, scooped Andrea in his arms and went to the bedroom. Letting her down gently on the bed, he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and then went to bed, curling himself against Andrea. He gently kissed her neck and slowly drifted into sleep has well. Andrea, half asleep, brought his arm around her and laced her fingers into his. Clint couldn't think of a better way to recuperate after a very long day at work…

Once again, peace was brought back by the Avengers. Loki was now officially confined at SHIELD and everyone in the team went back to their normal lives…Well…sort of.

Tony asked Pepper to marry him…And she accepted. Next thing Andrea knew, they were all assisting to the biggest wedding in history. That's what happens when you're Tony Stark.

Bruce finally finished his work on gamma radiation and got a research job at Columbia (Andy pushed him just a little to accept the offer). That's what happens when you save the world…people forget that you once destroyed it.

Steve and Maria just took some time quiet to spend together. Steve wanted to continue visiting the rest de the United States.

Natasha and Clint both earned a couple of weeks off from Coulson. Natasha decided to travel a little while Clint and Andrea went to spend some time alone (has promised) at one of Tony's mansion in Hawaii.

And Andrea, after Hawaii, went back to teaching at Columbia, only now, for new students taking the Ancient languages class, the class was no longer given by Dr Livingston; it was given by Dr Barton…

By Dr Andrea Barton.

**The end!**


End file.
